Mi mejor amigo x mi peor enemigo
by MystiqueDreams
Summary: Kurapika, tras la tragedia que azotó a los Kuruta, juró aniquilar a los Phantom Troupe. Un día, sin saberlo, creó una amistad con su líder. Llegando a convertirse en casi una hermandad, ignorando por completo que su mejor amigo era, a su vez, la causa de sus sufrimientos.


***Disclaimer: No me pertenece Hunter x Hunter ni ninguno de sus personajes***

**Esto lo escribí antes de saber toda la historia acerca de la masacre a los Kuruta, por tanto verán que contiene elementos cambiados. Aun así, espero lo disfruten! **

Todo empezó una sangrienta mañana. Los Phantom Troupe, dirigidos por su líder Chrollo Lucilfer atacaron la villa de los Kuruta. Los habitantes de esta villa poseían una peculiar y hermosa característica: Ojos Escarlata. Estos impresionantes ojos eran considerados como una de las bellezas del mundo, un tesoro que muchos deseaban tener a su alcance, pero que solo los Kuruta podian tener. Esta, sin embargo, no fue la razón por la que los Phantom Troupe atacaron...no... Sus acciones fueron basadas simplemente en su sed de sangre y poder. Andaban merodeando por la nada, buscando a sus proximas victimas, desgraciadamente ese no fue el día de suerte de los Kuruta, que fueron brutalmente asesinados. Sin pretexto alguno, solo saciando los morbosos deseos de 13 personas con mas poder del que merecen tener. Fueron declarados extintos para el mundo, aunque tanto los PT como el resto del mundo ignoró un detalle... Muy a lo lejos, a la misma hora que los Kuruta eran brutalmente eliminados, un niño llamado Kurapika, era tratado en un hospital especializado por una extraña enfermedad. El es el ultimo sobreviviente de los Kuruta. Por desgracia, ese mismo día, sus padres habían vuelto a su pueblo en busca de unos regalos que tenian para su hijo, que estaba casi completamente recuperado. Kurapika supo, al dia siguiente que salió del hospital, que algo andaba mal. Sus padres no habian vuelto, emprendió a su pueblo una vez se recuperó, y al encontrar aquella masacre intentó buscar sobrevivientes, sin éxito. Pero un artículo en un periódico explicaba cómo se asumía que aquella masacre había sido ocasionada por el Phantom Troupe. Kurapika leyó el artículo y, a partir de ese momento, juró no descansar hasta acabar con los Phantom Troupe. Sus ojos escarlatas brillaban más de lo normal, viéndose mas hermosos que nunca pero al mismo tiempo, mortales y llenos de ira.

...

Años transcurrieron del traumático evento, Kurapika entrenaba sin descanso en un hermoso campo. Chrollo Lucilfer, por su parte, estaba de buen humor ese dia, asi que decidió tomar un paseo, percibió una presencia, y camino en su dirección. Encontró a Kurapika entrenando arduamente, y le parecio algo gracioso, pues cometía muchos errores. Se le acercó.

"Estas haciendo eso mal, niño" le dijo. Kurapika lo miro desafiante de arriba abajo. Odiaba hacer las cosas mal, y que le llamaran niño. Ademas, este 'personaje' con un traje a las 3 de la tarde no parecia exactamente alguien que entrenara, si no hubiera sido porque aquel ceñido traje dejaba notar que estaba en muy buena forma.

"¿Como se hace entonces?" Chrollo tomo las espadas de madera y le mostró algunas técnicas. Luego supervisó que Kurapika las hiciera correctamente. Hubiera sorprendido a cualquiera de los PT que su jefe ayudara a un niño cualquiera, pero estos ignoraban que, aunque si era un asesino sin resentimientos ni reglas, no era una mala persona, por contradictorio que parezca. Chrollo crecio en un mundo donde matar y torturar era algo normal. Lo hacia sin pensar que en realidad cometía el peor crimen de todos. Esto no lo convertía, sin embargo, en una persona mala, sino más bien...dañada.

Kurapika, aunque algo escéptico al principio, aceptó las enseñanzas de Chrollo, incluso empezó a agradarle aquel peculiar personaje. Chrollo, al salir a la calle, se cambiaba el peinado: usaba un bendaje en la frente para cubrir su tatuaje de la 'cruz' y usaba el cabello hacia adelante. Asi cuidaba su identidad.

A Chrollo tambien le agradó Kurapika, era unos años menor, pero en su mirada notaba un grado de madurez que muchos adultos desposeían.

Despues de entrenar un rato las tecnicas que Chrollo le había enseñado, Kurapika se dejó caer al pasto exhausto.

"Ya era hora de que te cansaras... ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeabas seguir?" Preguntó Chrollo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

"No lo sé. No lo había pensado"respondió kurapika.

"No puedes entrenar de esta forma, chico. Te harás daño"

"Tengo que poder" dijo cerrando los ojos para calmarse, ya que empezaba a sentir que los ojos se le tornaban escarlata.

"Debes tener una razón muy buena para entrenar tan duro..." ¿Amor?, no es solo un niño… ¿Resentimiento, tal vez? Pensaba Chrollo.

"Si la tengo. Pero es un secreto"

"No importa... Esas tecnicas que practicabas...¿de donde las sacaste?"

"Me las enseñó mi maestro, antes de morir"

"Oh... Lo siento, chico"

"Si..."

"Puedo ayudarte si quieres" sugirió Chrollo, quien había notado en Kurapika el potencial y el deseo de ser un gran guerrero. Se ofrecio a ayudarle para, tal vez reclutarlo a los PT en un futuro. Kurapika aceptó. Lo que ambos ignoraban era que la amistad que comnezaba a formarse, era a la vez una alianza con sus peores enemigos...

Transcurrieron los años, y la amistad entre Kurapika y Chrollo crecía, asi como la destreza y fuerza de Kurapika con los entrenamientos de Chrollo.

Una tarde, en la que los PT habian acabado una mision, o mejor dicho, otra masacre, Chrollo sentia ganas de ver a su amigo, asi que decidió visitarlo. Acostumbraba a trepar a su ventana y asustarlo, este día, al trepar a su ventana, vio a Kurapika sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre sus manos y un horrible desorden en su habitación. Pensó en irse, pero al pensarlo dos veces, se le ocurrió que tal vez Kurapika necesitaba con quien hablar. Chrollo era como un hermano mayor para el, después de todo. Así que toco suavemente, Kurapika giro lento y al verlo, abrió la ventana y lo dejó entar. Se sentó de nuevo en su cama y Chrollo se quedó parado, observando la desordenada habitacion de un lado a otro: sillas rotas, escritorio tirado de lado, hojas rotas por doquier… Hasta que notó algo en la televisión que hizo que su mirada se detuviera. Era un reportaje sobre los Kuruta. Recordó la masacre que él y su grupo habían hecho allá, y, como con sus demás hazañas, ningún sentimiento recorrió su ser. Sacudió su cabeza, notando que al perderse en sus recuerdos, ignoraba a su amigo en aprietos. Lo miró y el seguía en la misma posición.

"Oye chico, ¿que te pasa?" Le pregunto. Kurapika señaló a la televisión aun sin levantar la cara. Chrollo no terminaba de comprender, hasta que algo llamó su atención... En el reportaje pasaban fotos de los Kuruta, en estas todos usaban vestimentas similares a las de Kurapika. Pero, solo para estar seguro de lo que pensaba decidio preguntarle a Kurapika.

"¿Tenias algun amigo Kuruta?"

"No, Chrollo" dijo y lo miró para evitar tener que dar más explicaciones. Sus ojos estaban color escarlata. Al pasar canales y encontrar ese reportaje, no tuvo que ver ni 3 segundos para que su ira se apoderara de el. Destruyo gran parte de sus pertenencias, por eso el desorden en su habitacion, se sento en el borde de la cama intentando recobrar la calma, y ahi había llegado Chrollo. Este ultimo quedo boquiabierto al ver a Kurapika. ¿Como podia ser posible que estuviera vivo? El mismo se habia cerciorado de que no quedara ningun sobreviviente.

"¿C...como? ¡Todos ellos fueron asesinados!"

"Había logrado ir al mundo exterior tan solo 6 semanas antes de que ocurriera. Le prometí a Pairo que volvería... Y nunca lo hice..." Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos escarlatas. Chrollo no pudo evitar pensar en la belleza de los ojos de los Kuruta al ver a Kurapika. Analizó la situacion. El mismo había entrenado al chico, podría matarlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y él ni siquiera lo notaría...

Pero era su amigo... No podía hacerlo. Cuando volvió en si, se dio cuenta de lo descarado que era en no consolar a su amigo, aunque nunca lo habia hecho. Tambien le parecio algo retorcido encontrarse descarado el no consolar a su amigo, y a la vez parecerle normal haber sido la causa de su sufrimiento y no sentir nada al respecto.

En fin, se sento a su lado y puso su brazo en el hombro de Kurapika. Este sollozó y rodeó su torso con sus brazos. Ya que Chrollo era más alto, la cara de Kurapika quedó enterrada en el pecho de su gran amigo. Chrollo por primera vez en su vida, sintio calor humano. Dada su procedencia y su trayectoria de vida, no lograba recordar la última vez que alguien le mostraba un gesto de afecto. Un comentario de Kurapika lo sacó de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

"Lo juro... Juro que los encontraré... ¡Y no descansare hasta aniquilar a cada uno de los malditos Phantom Troupe! ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan despiadado? ¿Cómo pueden simplemente matar y matar sin importarles en absoluto? Juro por cada habitante de mi pueblo, ¡que los mataré a todos! Aunque muera con ellos en el intento. Y cuando encuentre a su jefe... Lo haré sufrir tanto... Lo torturaré en formas nunca antes usadas, haré que me mire a los ojos y me diga que se siente...¡ Y no pararé hasta ver su cara descompuesta por el dolor!" Quería seguir hablando, pero sus llantos no lo permitieron. Así que se limito a llorar y gritar de vez en cuando. Todo el tiempo abrazado de su querido amigo, el lider de los Phantom Troupe: Chrollo Lucilfer.


End file.
